Yoshi Jr's Game
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Yoshi's son begins to attend Mushroom Kingdom High School. The school is having an alumni game so Yoshi Junior invites Mario and Luigi to play. Yoshi Junior wants to join the school's football team, but a few things and two seniors get in his way. Will Mario and Luigi be able to help him? Or will he be forced to sit in the stands?


All characters are owned by Nintendo

This story makes references to my story 'What Brothers Are For'

Yoshi was at Luigi's mansion playing tennis with Luigi when his son walked up.

"Hey Junior" Luigi said.

"Hi Uncle Weegie" Yoshi Junior said.

"Hey Sport" Yoshi said "how was school?"

"It was ok" Yoshi Junior said.

"Uncle Luigi?" Yoshi Junior said.

"Yes?" Luigi replied.

"There is an alumni football game coming up. I can get extra credit in P.E. if I can get people I know to play. Will you and Uncle Mario play?"

"Sure" Luigi said "let me give Mario a call."

"Thanks" he said "is Aunt Daisy inside? I need help with my homework."

"Yes she is" Luigi said "go ahead in. There are fresh cookies in the jar."

"Thank you" Yoshi Junior said.

"Homework first" Yoshi said.

"Ok, Dad" he said.

Once he went inside, Luigi took out his cell phone and called Mario.

Mario answered and said "hey Bro."

"Hey" Luigi said "the high school is having an alumni football game and Junior said he could get extra credit if we play. Can you still throw?"

"I can still throw" Mario said "can you still catch?"

"As long as you throw it my way" Luigi said.

"Then we'll show these youngsters how it's done" Mario said.

"What do you say we meet tomorrow afternoon to practice" Luigi said.

"Sounds good" Mario said "around noon?"

"See you then" Luigi said.

He hung up and smiled at Yoshi and asked "ready to finish the game?"

"You bet" Yoshi said.

Meanwhile, Daisy was helping Yoshi Junior with his homework.

"You sure know a lot about Sarasaland history" Yoshi Junior said.

"Well, I was born and raised there" Daisy said.

"Oh yeah" Yoshi Junior said.

"Alright" Daisy said "you should know this last one."

Yoshi Junior looked at the paper and read "who is the current princess of Sarasaland?"

"That's you" he said.

"Yup" Daisy said smiling.

Yoshi Junior smiled and wrote Aunt Daisy.

Daisy giggled and said "erase that and write Daisy Sarasa."

"Oh, right" Yoshi Junior said "that was stupid."

"Nah" Daisy said "it's just what you're used to calling me."

The next day, Yoshi Junior was walking to Peach's castle, where he and Yoshi were staying. He saw Mario and Luigi standing next to each other in an open field. He stopped and watched.

Mario was holding a football, they both bent down and Mario said "set, hut!"

He stood up and stepped back as Luigi ran down the field. When he was thirty yards away, Mario threw the ball. Luigi reached up and caught the ball with his right hand, pulled it down and tucked it into his side. He ran a few more yards, then he slowed to a stop.

Yoshi Junior began clapping and said "touchdown!"

Mario and Luigi smiled as Luigi walked back to Mario.

Yoshi Junior ran over to them and said "that was awesome!"

"I guess fighting Bowser at least once a month helps keep you in shape" Mario said.

"Can I talk to Uncle Luigi alone for a minute?" Yoshi Junior asked.

"Sure Junior" Luigi said "let's take a walk. I'll be right back bro."

"Take your time, guys" Mario said.

"What's on your mind buddy?" Luigi asked as they walked.

"Were you ever bullied in school?" Yoshi Junior asked.

"Yes" Luigi said "why? Is somebody picking on you?"

"Kind of" Yoshi Junior said "but it's not just me."

"Let me tell you from experience. Don't be too proud to ask for help" Luigi said.

"It's not like that" Yoshi Junior said "I want to join the football team, like you and Uncle Mario did."

"That's great buddy" Luigi said.

"Yeah" Yoshi Junior said "except Rusty and his younger brother Frank are going to be seniors this year and they are the stars of the team. They don't like freshmen, because we aren't experienced enough. So he convinced the coach to ban freshmen from the varsity team."

"Me and Mario will go have a talk with him" Luigi said.

"No" Yoshi Junior said "I talked the coach into a deal. The night of the alumni game, there will be a senior versus freshmen game. If the freshmen win, we can play on the varsity team. Alumni can play in the game, but none of them want to. They all want to play in the alumni game only. One old guy volunteered to play, but he is playing with the seniors. I don't know how we can beat them, I'm afraid they will just embarrass us."

"Come on Junior" Luigi said "you've got a great quarterback and wide receiver that will play with the freshmen."

Yoshi Junior smiled at him and asked "do you mean it, Uncle Weegie."

"You bet" Luigi said "let's go talk to Mario."

After Luigi explained the situation to Mario, Mario thought up a plan.

"Listen Junior" Mario said "tomorrow after school, get all of the freshmen who want to play and meet us in this field. We're gonna get some practice in."

Yoshi Junior nodded and said "thanks guys."

"Our pleasure Kiddo" Mario said "now go inside and do your homework."

"Yes sir" Yoshi Junior said as he ran to the castle.

"I know we can handle the offence and we can work on a defense" Mario said "but what about the kicker?"

"I've got an idea about that" Luigi said.

"And what might that be?" Mario asked.

"Daisy" Luigi said "she was the captain of the girls soccer team, remember? I'm sure she could train a kicker."

"Give her a call" Mario said.

Luigi pulled out his cell phone and called her and explained what was going on.

"You and Mario will have to teach me the ins and outs of coaching" she said "but I'd be happy to help."

That night Luigi explained everything he knew about football to Daisy. The next day, Yoshi Junior showed up to the field with twenty-eight other freshmen.

"Ok guys" Mario said "I'm Mario, this is Luigi and Princess Daisy. We are going to be your coaching staff and Luigi and I are going to play with you guys against the seniors."

All of the freshmen cheered.

"Ok" Luigi said "some of you guys will have to play offence and defense. We're going to run some drills and find out who would do best where. If you want to request a position, see Princess Daisy."

Daisy had a clipboard and pen as several of the freshmen approached her.

Yoshi Junior walked up to Mario with another young Yoshi and said "Uncle Mario, this is Billy. He has a great throwing arm. I think he should be the quarterback."

"No" Billy said "I've heard the stories about when you were quarterback Mr. Mario, you should be the quarterback."

"Well, Billy" Mario said "we will need a backup just in case. I'll show you how it's done."

"Ok Mr. Mario" he said.

"Call me Coach or just Mario" Mario said.

"Ok coach" Billy said.

Mario stepped back and shouted "Ok guys! If you want to try defense go with Luigi! Offence is with me! Special teams will be with Princess Daisy!"

They all split up and began drills. Over the next few days, Mario, Luigi and Daisy had built a good team. After practice the day before the game, Mario and Luigi called all of the freshmen together.

"Ok guys" Luigi said "tomorrow's the big day. You've all worked hard and you're ready to show the seniors and the coach what you can do."

They all cheered.

"Luigi, Princess Daisy and I will be with you. Luigi and I will be playing with you. Princess Daisy will be your full time sideline coach" Mario said "go home, get some rest and be ready to kick some butt tomorrow."

The next day after school, the alumni game began. Mario and Luigi sat in the stands and watched their old teammates play. After the game, they headed down to the freshmen who were warming up to play. After stretching and warming up, they got ready to go onto the field. The senior team jogged onto the field to the song 'We Will Rock You'. The freshmen began jogging onto the field and the music changed to a little kid singing the alphabet. The crowd began laughing.

"I can't believe they would do that" Yoshi Junior said.

"Yeah" another freshmen said "we're a laughing stock now."

"Use that" Luigi said "take that anger and use it on the field."

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi Junior and Billy walked into the middle of the field. Four senior captains walked to the center of the field to meet them for the coin toss. Rusty was one of the captains.

He looked at Yoshi Junior and said "you brought these two geezers as a secret weapon?"

He started laughing.

"Just wait and see" Yoshi Junior said.

The seniors won the coin toss and decided to kick off. Luigi stood on the goal line and waited for the kick.

"Kick it to the old guy" Rusty said "he'll never make it down field."

The ball was kicked off. Luigi caught it and began running down the field. The freshmen began blocking the best that they could. Frank shoved one of the blockers down and ran towards Luigi. Luigi turned his head towards him and kept running. Luigi rammed him with his shoulder and knocked him out of the way. A senior finally wrapped his arms around Luigi's legs, tripping him on the thirty yard line. Mario ran out to him and gave him a high five.

"Seventy yard return" Mario said.

"I still got it" Luigi said.

After a quick huddle, they lined up and Mario snapped the ball. Mario faked a handoff to Yoshi Junior. As some of the seniors tacked him, Mario threw the ball into the end zone where Luigi caught it. The kicker jogged on and kicked the ball for the extra point, making it easily. The seniors easily scored on their drive. The seniors lined up to kick off again.

"Change of plan" Rusty said "keep it away from the old guy."

They kicked it to Billy at the goal line. He ran for a twenty-two yard return.

The offence huddled up and Billy said "sorry guys."

"Don't apologize" Mario said "Luigi has a lot more experience than you. You'll get it."

"What's the play?" Billy asked.

Mario looked at Luigi and motioned towards Yoshi Junior.

Luigi nodded and said "I got it." He turned to everyone and said "Ok Junior, Billy you're up. I'll go down the left sideline to draw coverage away. Junior you go down the right sideline then cut to the middle of the field. Billy, you go down the middle, then cut to the right sideline."

Yoshi Junior and Billy nodded. They lined up and Mario snapped the ball. Luigi ran down the sideline with two defenders following him. Yoshi Junior and Billy only had one person each chasing them. Mario threw the ball to Yoshi Junior. He caught it and ran as fast as he could. Luigi and Billy changed direction and ran towards Yoshi Junior and blocked for him. Yoshi Junior ran into the end zone and spiked the ball. When the senior team came onto the field. Luigi told the defense how to adjust their formations to better handle the senior's offence. At halftime the score was freshmen forty-two, seniors twenty-eight. In the locker room, Mario, Luigi and Daisy told the freshmen how proud they were about the team's performance so far.

"Well" Billy said "we couldn't have done it without you, besides Luigi has two receiving touchdowns and a punt return touchdown."

"You guys have the other three" Luigi said "including the one you threw to Junior, Billy."

"That was luck" Billy said.

"No it wasn't" Mario said "that was a great decision and throw. Besides where would Luigi and I be without you guys blocking?"

In the senior's locker room the coach was chewing them out.

"You are getting your butts kicked by FRESHMEN and two old, worn out, has been players! I want you to go out there and score until those freshmen run off the field crying!"

Before the third quarter, the coach walked over to Mario and Luigi and "hey guys, can I ask a favor?"

"Depends on what it is" Mario said.

"I want to see what these kids can do" the coach said "so can you guys stay off of the field? At least for the third quarter?"

"I guess" Luigi said.

"Thanks" the coach said "can you just give me your word that you will stay on the sideline."

"Sure" Mario said "I guess you should see what the kids can do."

By the end of the third quarter, the seniors had scored six touchdowns, the freshmen didn't score at all. There were also seven freshmen who had been hurt. At the start of the fourth quarter the score was seniors seventy, freshmen forty two. The freshmen were on defense when the fourth quarter started. Luigi ran onto the field and lined up as a safety. The quarterback snapped the ball and threw it to the star receiver. Luigi jumped up and intercepted it and ran it back for a touchdown. He smiled at the coach as he walked off of the field. After the extra point, the freshmen kicked it off.

Yoshi Junior tackled Frank as soon as he grabbed the ball and said "that was for breaking John's ankle."

After a pep talk from Daisy, the freshmen defense was fired up. They forced the seniors to a three and out. The seniors punted the ball out of bounds at the thirty yard line.

The offence huddled up and Mario said "ok guys, do you mind if I throw it to Luigi a few times?"

"No" Yoshi Junior said.

"Not at all" Billy said.

Mario began throwing deep passes to Luigi. Eventually the seniors began to double team Luigi in coverage, so Mario began throwing to Yoshi Junior and Billy as well as Luigi. The freshmen managed to keep the seniors from scoring except for one field goal. With only fifteen seconds left, the score was freshmen seventy, seniors seventy-three. The freshmen had the ball on their own thirty yard line.

Mario took a knee in the huddle and said "Look, I know you guys are tired and I know you are sore, but you can do this. Pain heals, chicks dig scars and glory lasts forever. We only have time for a few more plays and we have to score."

"How about ol' reliable twenty-two?" Luigi said smiling "it never failed back in the day."

"It might work" Mario said.

"What's a twenty two?" Yoshi Junior asked.

Mario looked around and said "listen up, Luigi is going to take a hand off to the right. Junior, you take a reverse to the left and hand it back to me then block. Luigi will be headed down the field, you guys block for me. This play takes a while so I need good blocking upfront. Sound good?"

"You forgot one thing" Luigi said.

"What?" Mario asked.

"Rob always went downfield before me to draw away the coverage and provide an extra throwing option" Luigi said.

"Oh yeah" Mario said.

"I'll go" Yoshi Junior said.

"Ok" Mario said "Billy, you take the reverse."

"Got it" Billy said.

The team lined up, Mario nodded at Luigi. He backed up and ran towards him. When Luigi was close, Mario snapped the ball and handed it to him as Yoshi Junior ran down the field with two defenders following him. Luigi tossed the ball to Billy and ran down field as fast as he could. Billy tossed Mario the ball and took position to block. A grin spread across Mario's face when he only saw one person chasing Luigi, and that he was a few steps behind him. Rusty and Frank broke through the offensive line and rushed Mario. Mario threw the ball a second before Frank and Rusty sacked him. Luigi looked back for the ball and saw Mario had thrown it a little high. He turned around and jumped for the ball. He caught it, fell on his back and slid a few yards. As soon as the referee blew his whistle to end the play, Luigi motioned for a timeout. The offence huddled up again.

"Ok" Luigi said "we've got three seconds, enough time for one last play and we have to go twenty yards. If anybody has any good ideas, now's the time."

"What?" Billy asked "you two are the only ones who aren't freshmen and you're asking our ideas?"

"Come on" Mario said "Luigi was on the varsity team his freshmen year. He could catch passes the senior stars were dropping."

"Thanks to Rusty freshmen can't join the varsity team" Yoshi Junior said.

"Yeah" Billy said "because 'we aren't good enough yet'."

"Then it's time to prove him wrong" Luigi said.

"I have an idea" Yoshi Junior said "but it's a little weird."

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"I've seen you and Luigi in action against Bowser" Yoshi Junior said.

"So what?" Mario asked.

"So" he said "you guys should have no problem pushing through a defensive line, right?"

"Sure" Luigi said.

"Great" Yoshi Junior said "let Billy be the QB this play, you two clear the way and I'll take the ball in."

"Works for me" Luigi said.

"Let's do it" Mario said.

"I don't know if I can" Billy said "It's too much pressure."

"It will be easy" Mario said "relax, say hut and hand Junior the ball."

"Ok" Billy said.

They lined up and got ready.

"QB change!" Rusty yelled.

"Watch close!" Frank yelled.

Billy snapped the ball and handed it to Yoshi Junior. Mario and Luigi shoved the defensive line back and opened a hole. Yoshi Junior ran as fast as he could towards the end zone. Rusty ran towards him. Yoshi Junior jumped over him. Frank started to run towards him, but Luigi shoved him down. Yoshi Junior ran into the end zone and spiked the ball. Frank ran into the end zone and grabbed him. Rusty ran towards him helmet first to head butt him. Suddenly someone grabbed the back of his shoulder pads. He spun around and found Mario and Luigi glaring at him.

"Part of being an athlete is learning how to lose" Luigi said.

"Easy for you to say" Rusty said as he yanked himself free "you two won."

"You think we won every game back in the day?" Luigi asked.

"Who are you two?" Rusty asked.

"I'm Mario" Mario said "this is my brother Luigi. We're the Mario Brothers."

Rusty's eyes widened as he said "the same Mario brothers who still hold the records for most passing yards, receiving yards, passing touchdowns and receiving touchdowns in a season?"

"That's us" Luigi said.

"You two taught the lizard?" Rusty asked.

"His name is Junior" Luigi said "and yes."

Rusty immediately turned to Yoshi Junior and said "Frank, let him go! Junior, you have got to play varsity for us."

"I'm a freshmen" Yoshi Junior said "thanks to you freshmen can't play on the varsity team."

"I'll fix that" Rusty said "I've just got to talk to the coach."

"Ok" Yoshi Junior said "I guess I'll see you at practice."

Rusty ran off the field towards the coach.

"Thanks guys" Yoshi Junior said.

"No problem" Luigi said.

Yoshi Junior ran to the stands to find Yoshi Sr.

"Can you believe we still hold that record?" Mario asked.

"All these years and nobody could outdo us" Luigi said.

"They didn't have your hands and speed" Mario said.

"Or your throwing arm" Luigi said "of course the other wide receivers claimed you never threw it to them that year."

"Well they couldn't catch or jump like you" Mario said.

Luigi chuckled and said "and they didn't have the ol' twenty-two."

Daisy walked up and said "I guess it's true what they say."

"What is?" Luigi asked.

"That old athletes always stand on the field and think back to the glory days" she said.

"Old?" Mario said.

"Come on" Daisy said "I told Junior we would get him a milkshake."

"If he takes after his dad, you better make it ten" Luigi said.

"You know" Daisy said "if you two aren't too old Mario, you should volunteer to help with the training this summer."

"Uh, let's just go get Junior his milkshake" Mario said "I could for one too."

Luigi put his arm around Daisy and said "just like high school. Win a football game then go get something to eat with you and Mario and Peach."

"Yeah" Daisy said smiling "hopefully you won't blush when we kiss goodnight."


End file.
